New Chapters
by Ogey-Ogey-Ogey
Summary: Bella Swan is starting her new chapter of life in Dartmouth College, but what she dosen't know is that her life completley changes when she has a blast from the past. Not very good at the summaries, but it will be awesome! Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, I'm really excited because this is my second story:) I've been planning on doing one for a while now, but the idea of this story line has come from my best friend Beth-Chelsea (BronzeHairedMystery-Nightmares--awesome story check it out!) So, I've got the story line and it is awesome:D**

**I will be carrying on with Complete, which I havent updated in ages *tut tut* but the next chapter of that should be up soon.**

**All the characters in this story are human, no vamps or werewolfes in this one, sorry:) This is a very very short chapter and it was just a tester really to see how many people would read it and like it. **

**Disclaimer - Obv, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created these awesome characters. But a girl can still dream, can't she?**

**Hope you enjoy anyways:)**

My life was completely simple. Just normal. Nothing ever really happened to me, nothing ever really changed from the plain and basic routine I had been used to for years. Well, that's what I thought up until nearly a year ago now. That was when my routine changed and turned my life upside down. Some of it was for the good, but then other times it was for the bad. This was the year that I found out about a whole lot of stuff. I learnt about my life, about my friends and family, but most importantly, I learnt about myself.

* * *

"Mom, I'm not a little baby anymore! I'm 18 for God sake!" I shouted at my very protective mother. Her name was Renee. We both lived in Phoenix, Arizona and she was married to Phil. Phil was my step father, and my real father's name was Charlie and he lived in Forks, Washington. I rarely say my dad, apart from special occasions like birthdays and Christmas. That was what I liked about Charlie; he's never been overly protective of me. My mother was overly protective enough for the both of them, and Phil. It wasn't really a bad thing. It's just, she doesn't understand that I'm not a little girl anymore. The only reason she's acting like this right now is because I leave for Dartmouth College tomorrow. It's a big step, a massive step to take. I mean, moving away from my hometown and going to a place that I've only visited once when I was looking at colleges. It was a new experience for me, and I was very excited to experience it. But, my mother was doing her over protective thing again and was fussing around like a headless chicken.

"Bella, how do you know you haven't forgotten to pack anything? I mean, I'm not going to be just a 10 minute drive away to go and give you something if you needed it, am I?"

"No, you're not going to be a 10 minute drive. But, if I need anything then, I'm pretty sure they have a special thing called a shopping mall, or a supermarket if I need anything. Mom, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I smiled a warm smile at her, and she smiled back. I knew she was only being a mother, but she was worrying too much. If I lived with Charlie, then he probably wouldn't really notice I was leaving for College until I asked him to give me a lift to the airport. He was a very, relaxed man. He would never make as much fuss as my mother is.

It took about 2 hours for me to pack all of my clothes that I was taking. It would of taken less time, but my mother was crying every 10 minutes and telling me how one minute she was holding me and singing me to sleep, and now I'm all grown up and heading off to college. I was really going to miss her dearly.

By the time I had finished tidying up my mess and making some food, I was completely exhausted. I collapsed onto my bed and didn't even bother changing into my pyjamas. I managed to kick my shoes off and just climb under my covers, before the darkness invaded my consciousness.

* * *

"Have you got your passport Bella?" And for the millionth time I answered, "Yeah, I've still got it Mom." It was 8:30am and me, my mom, my dad and Phil were waiting outside gate 6 which would take me to New Hampshire. My dad actually remembered I was leaving and came up the night before, which I was quite surprised about.

"You'll call when you land" My dad asked as more of a statement rather than a question. I just nodded and he smiled back. My flight was boarding at 8:40am so I had enough time to say my goodbyes without crying myself. I was more upset than I thought I would off been, but it was mixed with excitement and happiness and just plain wonder. This was my next chapter in life, and I didn't know where it was going to take me or what I would face in this chapter, but I knew that it was going to be one hell of a ride.

I was brought out of my thought when I heard the lady on the speaker.

"Attention please, attention. Could all passengers on flight 305 to New Hampshire, please make your way to gate 6. Thank you."

I looked at my mother who had tears already streaming her face. I had tears forming in my eyes as well, so I just quickly started speaking.

"Well, that's my flight. I better be going." I kept looking at my dad and Phil, because if I looked at my Mom, then I would just burst out and cry. I went over and hugged Phil first, and he told me to just enjoy myself and he would see me for Christmas. Okay, that was one down, only two more to go.

"You look after yourself, okay! If you need anything at all, well, you know where I am. I am so proud of you Bells." Oh no! I thought my Mom was going to be the worst person to say goodbye to, but my Dad was right up there with my Mom. I just hugged him and he squeezed me back. When I released him, he quickly whipped a tear that had betrayed him from his cheek. He never liked to show his emotional side. Right, now for the hardest goodbye. My Mom. She could already tell that it was really hard for me to say goodbye. I just hugged and squeezed her so tightly. She did the same. She whispered into my ear,

"You're going to be fine baby. I just know you are. You are such a great person and you are wonderful. Don't ever forget that." I managed to sob out a reply.

"I'm going to miss you Mom."

"I'll miss you too Bella. I love you with my entire heart baby." When she released me, I could see her eyes were red. She sniffled and I whipped my extra tears away. Then I grabbed my two suitcases and walked over to the check in desk. When the woman at the desk talked to me, I just blanked her out and was just staring at my family. My mother was being hugged by Phil, and my father was stood there looking at my Mom and Phil. When I turned my attention back to the check in woman, she smiled at me and signalled for me to go down onto the plane.

And with one last look of my amazing family, I slowly made my way down the tunnel and onto the plane.

* * *

**Like I said at the beginning, it's a short chapter. More like setting the scene with the basics rather than a full blown chapter.**

**Anyways....R+R and please tell me what you think. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Peace x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - the wonderful SM created the characters in my little story:)**

**Hiya everyone! So, I went ahead and posted chapter 2 already even though I haven't had any reviews:( *sniffles* **

**But, I know that hopefully people will start reading it because I really want to write this story:)**

**This chapter is longer than the first one, so I hope you like it:D **

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts, we will be landing shortly. Thank you for flying with us today."

'Thank God!' was all I could really think. I couldn't wait to get off the plane and just go to my new 'apartment'. I was staying in the College, so I didn't need to worry about furniture or anything like that. That meant I had a lot more money to spend on books and essentials for my lecture. I'm studying English so I would need a lot of books for the first year I was here. I loved books, and I loved reading.

Once I collected all of my luggage from the carousel, I went outside and got a cab. The airport wasn't actually that far away from the College, so I didn't need to suffer anymore travelling. Once I played the taxi man, I got out and started walking into the gates of Dartmouth University. It was surprisingly quiet for the beginning of the year. There were a couple of people just outside the main entrance who were saying goodbye to their parents. I was very thankful that my mother didn't insist she come with me, because then I would have to start crying again when I had to say goodbye to her outside the main entrance.

When I finally came back to reality, I walked in through the main doors and went over to the reception area. There was an old looking woman sat behind the desk, who was wearing big glasses and had grey hair which was pinned up in a bun. She didn't look at me until I coughed a little to get her attention. She looked up at me through her glasses and smiled.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you?" She seemed very nice.

"Ummm, hi, my name is Isabella Swan. It's my first day here and I was wondering if you could tell me where to go?" She smiled at me and went over to her computer. She started typing on the keyboard and looked up occasionally. I just stood there biting my lower lip. After a couple more minutes she came back to the front of the desk.

"Welcome Miss Swan. Come with me and I'll show you where you can get settled." She got up from her seat and started walking down the corridor. I quickly picked up my suitcases and dragged them behind me. She walked over to an elevator, and pressed the button. When we were both inside the elevator, she pressed the number 3 button. 'At least I'm not on the highest floor' was all that when through my mind. The doors opened and brought me out of my thoughts. The old woman stepped out and carried on walking down the corridor. Again, I just followed her until she stopped halfway down the corridor. She took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She stepped aside so I could go in first. The room was very basic. It had a bed, a desk and a wardrobe. It also had its own bathroom. I didn't notice that the old woman had come in and turned on the lights.

"This is your room. Your keys are on the desk. Please don't lose them, because you have to pay to have them replaced. There is a communal kitchen at the end of the corridor, and there is a lounge area on the opposite side of the kitchen. This is a mixed gender floor, but I won't be having any boys sleeping in your room. Once you've settled, please make your way to the main hall which is back down the elevator and through the double doors. The meeting is at 4:00pm. My name is Mrs James and if you need anything, just come and ask me." Then she walked out of the door and back down the corridor.

This was it. The first part of my new chapter. I decided that I would unpack all of my clothes first. I actually managed to fit all of my clothes into the wardrobe without any screaming because stuff wouldn't fit or anything. After that I put all my covers and sheets onto my bed which had been left for me. Then, when I was finally done, I collapsed onto my bed. I was so tired already and it was only 3:30pm. I was so desperate to go to sleep, but I decided to just try and keep myself awake by having a cup of coffee. I grabbed my key and walked out of the room and down the corridor. The communal kitchen was only a couple of doors down from my room, so I walked towards the door and was about to walk in when all of a sudden, I got stopped in my path. Something very big and hard was completely blocking the doorway to the kitchen.

"Whoa! Watch where you going!" I kind of shouted at the person in the doorway. I looked up and saw this little pixie stature with short black spiky hair and a very horrified look on her face.

"Oh my God! I am sooo sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going...did I hurt you at all??" She looked quite worried. I was quite surprised by her reaction, I thought she was going to start shouting at me for being in her way, but she completely took the blame herself.

"No, it's alright; I was in a world of my own. I'm fine." I smiled at her and she let out a breath of relief. She put her hand on my shoulder and looked at my face.

"I'm a new student here, so I'm trying to make good impressions on my first day, and I've already messed it up now with nearly running you over! Let me make you a cup of coffee or something as a sorry." She looked quite pleading in her eyes. She really thought it was all her fault that we bumped into each other. I almost told her not to worry and head back to my room, but then I remembered that I would fall asleep if I didn't have some caffeine in my system.

"Ummm, okay , that would be lovely. But it really wasn't just your fault." I smiled at her, but she ignored my last comment. She stepped back into the kitchen and I followed her. She looked like she was dancing over to the kettle, but she was just walking. She seemed very elegant and not clumsy at all. I sat down at the large table in the middle of the room. She filled the kettle with water and clicked it on. Then she turned around and faced me.

"So, what's your name?" She had a very delightful smile on her face. I had a feeling I was going to get along with this girl. I couldn't help but return the smile to her.

"My name is Isabella, but all my friends call me Bella. What's yours?" She had turned back around and filled to mugs with coffee. She didn't look back around at me when she answered.

"My name is Alice. So, where are you from Bella?"

"I'm from Phoenix. You?" She had finished making the coffee's and was bringing them over to the table, where she took the seat that was next to me.

"I'm from California." She smiled and took a sip of her coffee. I mimicked her reaction and felt very comfortable in her presence. We carried on talking about our homes, families and our lives. I found out that she was from quite a rich family in California, and her parents had divorced. She told me that she was an only child, like me, as well. I told her about my parents having divorced when I was little, and how my mother was re-married to Phil. I also told her about my Dad, Charlie, and how he lived in Forks and I would go and see him on special occasions. I really liked talking to Alice. She was a very good listener and she knew when to speak at the right times. Before we both knew it, it was 3:55pm and we started making our way down to the main hall for the students meeting. On the way to the elevator, she showed me which room was hers and I showed her my room. It turns out that she's a couple of doors down from me. When we had reached the elevator and made our way down to the main floor, we walked out and followed the signs to the main hall. Mrs James, the old woman from earlier, was stood outside the double doors, and she was greeting everyone that entered the room. When Alice and I reached the doors, she smiled at us and she told us to go and take a seat.

We managed to get two seats next to each other, even though the room was filled with all new students. It was quite surprising how many people where just exactly in the same boat as me. After another 10 minutes of waiting, an oldish looking man was up on the stage in front of everyone. He looked around the room, and once everyone had noticed he was standing up there, the noise of people chatting had slowly died down into an absolute silence.

"Welcome everyone to Dartmouth University. My name is Mr Smith, and I am the person in charge of this place. I would like to start off by congratulate everyone who made it into this fine establishment. You all got the grades from High School and now, you're in this wonderful place. But please, don't think just because you made it in now doesn't mean that you have a guaranteed placement for the years you have here. If there is any rule breaking or misbehaving to such an extreme level, then people will be kicked out of the University. For good."

I don't know why I did it, but I gulped. I mean, I wasn't one for breaking the rules of misbehaving, but, this was College. This wasn't pre-school or Junior High. Everyone here must have a little bit of class and a bit of a brain to know that you can't act like a kindergartener here. But, nevertheless, I gulped in fear of what could happen if you broke the rules here. After the threat of expulsion, My Smith carried on talking about the schools rules and principles. The whole talk lasted a good 45 minutes before a woman walked up to the microphone. She was a middle aged woman, who had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail. She looked quite smart with a grey pants suit.

"Hello everyone, my name is Miss Stevens, but you can call me Caroline. My job at the university is to guide you into what you want to achieve from being at this college. I can give you a helping hand when it comes to future job interviews, or if you have any problems with a future career. Think of me as a careers guide/councillor." She seemed really nice. I was probably going to need to go and see her because I had no clue what I wanted to do with my life. Then, after Caroline stepped down, all the teachers introduced themselves and talked a little about what they were going to be teaching. My English teachers name was Mrs Foster. She was a middle aged woman with short blonde hair. She talked about our lectures and classes, and how we would be looking at Jane Austen and Shakespeare. This is why I chose to do English, because we would be looking at some amazing authors. Alice had told me that she had chosen art as her course. She told me how she wanted to be a fashion designer or interior decorator.

The meeting finally finished at about 5:30pm and I was starving by then. Me and Alice decided that we would go out for dinner and get to know one another a bit more. We ended up at this lovely little Italian restaurant just outside the college. It was really nice just being able to go out whenever I wanted and to do whatever I wanted without consulting my mother or father. I loved the freedom! When me and Alice were eating our food, we didn't stop talking about our lives back home and how much we loved being alone for the first time ever. We ended up staying until about 8:30pm and we decided to call it a night and go and get some well earned sleep. Our lectures didn't properly start until the Monday, but we had to go and introduce ourselves to our teacher the day before, so we both said that we would go and do that first thing tomorrow, and then we could hang out all day. When we both got into the elevator in the dorms, we both made our ways to our separate bedrooms.

"I'm so happy that I bumped into you today Bella! I think we're going to be real good friends." She smiled at me again, even though it looked kind of lazy because she looked exhausted. I must off looked exactly the same because when I yawned, she laughed at me.

"Well, I'm very glad that we BOTH bumped into each other today Alice. I think we're going to be great friends as well." She quickly hugged me and danced off to her room.

I turned around and unlocked my door and walked in. I turned the little lamp on so it would guide around all the empty boxes and my suitcases that were on the floor. I didn't even bother getting undressed, I just managed to slip my shoes off and turn off the lamp again when I found my bed. Then, I had barely made it under my covers when the darkness found me and completely enclosed my mind.

* * *

**WooHoo! I brought Alice into this chapter:D**

**Of course she had to be Bella's BFF in this story, otherwise it would just suck!**

**R+R obv, and it would be very much appreciated:D**

**Next chapter should be up when I get at least one review:D**

**Love you and Peace xx**


End file.
